


Lending A Hand

by Hibonu



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Fingering, I love Oscar :(, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Video Sex, we're going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: Joseph and Sebastian have a little one on one time on the phone.





	Lending A Hand

"How's this angle...?" Sebastian asks, adjusting his phone with one hand, with the other, he jerks himself off to a slow pace.

"That.. angle.. It's nice..." Joseph smirks. He watches from his phone as Sebastian continues to pump himself. Joseph arches his back and presses his head against the bathroom stall door, holding onto his phone and biting his lip. "Fuck..."

"What time do you get off?" Sebastian asks, keeping the slow pace. Joseph stalls to reply, mesmerized by Sebastian. "I'm talking to you Oda," the older man barks.

"... 10:00...." Joseph speaks. "Let me see your face too.." He growls. Sebastian sighs and adjusts his phone again, this time his face is seen more clear.

"Happy?" Sebastian mumbles.

"Yeah... Very.." Joseph growls, "Hold up a second..." He places his phone into his pocket for a moment and unzips his pants, allowing the erection forming behind the fabrication of his briefs to add more relief. He hears Sebastian groan, and quickly pulls the phone out from his pocket, noticing Sebastian licking at his lips.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself..." Joseph snorts, pulling his erect length out. He leans against the stall door again, eyes focused on Sebastian, while his hand focuses on his ungodly actions.

Sebastian's runs a thumb over the slit of his leaking head, playing with it for a moment, and sinking his teeth into his own lip. "Hey, do me a favor," Joseph speaks, quietly yet lusty. Sebastian looks up. "Finger yourself."

"W-what?" The older mans expression changes. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Joseph whines. "Please?" He begs like a dog, eyes wet, and lips in a pout. "I need this.." Sebastian finally agrees with a frustrated groan.

"I'll be right back," he mumbles placing the phone down and moving to a different part of the room. Joseph can hear the sound of the drawer open, and he grins. When Sebastian approaches the phone again, he takes a seat on the floor. "which way?"

Joseph thinks for a moment. "I want to see everything," he says purring. Sebastian gives a nod, adjusting his sitting position, and spreading his legs apart. He slides off his pants, and grabs for the lubricant atop the drawer.

Sebastian coats his fingers, and closes the bottle and tosses it aside. He looks up at Joseph, who's staring down the older man. His ungodly actions continue, hand pumping quicker.

Sebastian brings his fingers down to his own entrance, and pressing on against. It takes a couple of seconds for the finger to go in. "This is uncomfortable.."

"You let me do it all the time," Joseph mumbles.

"That's different." Sebastian barks. "This is gonna make me go soft.."

Joseph sighs. "I'll guide you, and use your other hand to jerk off." The younger man speaks. Sebastian nods and moving his other hand toward his shaft and stroking himself, while he thrust a finger inside. Joseph can start seeing him enjoy himself again. "Add a second one..."

Sebastian nods, adding a second digit slowly. "Curl them," Joseph demands. "It'll feel good, I promise." When The older man curls his fingers he arches his back. "See?"

"F..fuck," he moans. "Come home, fuck.." Sebastian continues curling his fingers and pumping himself.

"10:00," Joseph repeats. "I'm gonna come soon," he warns, jerking off quickly. Joseph arches his back, painting his hand with thick white liquids. "He leans against the bathroom stall door panting, and watching Sebastian reach his own orgasm; toes curling and eyebrows knitted.

"I love you," Joseph mumbles.

"Yeah," Sebastian pants. "I love you too.. I'll see you when you get home.." Sebastian says hanging up. Joseph smirks and tucks his phone into his pocket and exits the stall, and hurries to the sink to wash his hands.

Once he finishes he leaves the washroom, leaving Oscar in the next stall, frozen in fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2015. Sorry about the grammar, too busy to edit >:( 
> 
> -J


End file.
